Fly Away
by Nise Kainz
Summary: Miraba el cielo de aquella tediosa ciudad , un origami choca con mi cabeza , y al dirigir mi mirada para ver de donde venía, diviso a un joven en el balcón de un hospital, ¿Será acaso esto el destino o simple curiosidad ?
1. Chapter 1

**Fly Away**

**(Los personajes de Junjou Romantica, le pertenecen a la grandiosa maestra Shungiku Nakamura)**

**Capitulo 1**

Salía de mi trabajo, era una tarde con un sol a punto de ocultarse, no podía evadir los sonidos de las bocinas y los atochamientos.

Pasaba por la calle principal y de pronto cayó en mi cabeza un origami, era un pájaro, al verlo me sorprendí, ya que ¿De dónde había provenido?, al mirar hacía arriba, vi un edificio, y un joven parado en su balcón arrojando los pajarillos de papel al aire, se observaba en él un aura solitaria, al acercarme, denoté que era la clínica Tashimukai, sólo quedé sorprendido por las imágenes de aquél chico que no sobrepasaba los diecisiete años.

Al llegar a casa dejé el origami y me plantee la misión de ver al chico del hospital para preguntarle lo de los origamis, sólo por la curiosidad.

Caminaba una vez más por la calle principal y observé que los origamis iban cayendo y arrastrados por el viento llegaban al parque y caían al agua.

Entré y un poco nervioso, pregunté por aquél joven. Al principio trataba de averiguar la habitación, pero al parecer tenía prohibida las visitas. Desobedeciendo entré a la clínica y empecé a calcular en que habitación podía estar ese chico, de un momento a otro tuve que correr por los pasillos, ya que un grupo de enfermeras salieron en mi persecución, hasta perderlas en la inmensidad de los corredores.

Al llegar al piso ocho, observé un letrero que decía: "Shinobu Takatsuki, paciente en riesgo".

Al verlo, comprendí que aquel jovencito, o sea Shinobu no podía salir, porque era un paciente en extremo riego.

Golpee y me abrió la puerta, al verme sólo me hizo pasar y se recostó en la cama, amablemente me miró de pies a cabeza y me preguntó:

"¿Quién es usted?, y ¿Por qué me viene a visitar?" (Amablemente y sonriendo)

"Soy Miyagi You, y siempre te he observado lanzando esos origamis, me pareció curioso y decidí venir a verte"

"Ya veo, mi nombre es Shinobu Takatsuki, y vivo aquí, en esta habitación, es un placer conocerle"

(Miyagi conciencia: ¡Wow! No pensé que me recibiera de esta forma)

"El gusto es mío Shinobu, creo que fue una indiscreción venir a conocer a alguien que observas a menudo cuando pasas por la calle, discúlpame si te molesta"

"No es una molestia, todo lo contrario me hace feliz que alguien note que existo"

"ah… ya veo, y… ¿Tus padres?"

"No les veo desde hace mucho, pero se hacen cargo de mí a la distancia, ya que no puedo salir de este lugar"

"Pero, ¿Por qué no puedes salir de esta habitación?"

"Porque sufro de una grave enfermedad, mis defensas son bajas, así que sólo puedo salir de vez en cuando, pero estoy feliz, porque cada vez voy mejorando" (Sonrisa)

"Es bueno que vayas mejorando cada vez más, ¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas más?"

"Por supuesto, no me molesta"

"¿Porqué tiras origamis?, y además ¿Por qué pájaros?"

"Porque mi sueño es salir de aquí como un ave que vuela por los aires, los origamis que hago representan aquel deseo y determinación"

"Entiendo, deseo con toda mi alma que salgas de aquí"

"Miyagi – san…"

"¿Mm?"

"Gracias por venir a verme, y haber conversado un instante conmigo, eres como mi primer amigo y visitante que tengo, ya que a las únicas que veo siempre son a las enfermeras y a mi médico, espero que vuelvas y conversemos un poco más"

"No es nada, vine por curiosidad y me llevo tus gratitudes, ni siquiera conozco a tus padres"

"No importa, con conocerme podrás tener un acceso sin problemas al hospital, además le avisare a las enfermeras para que te dejen pasar libremente"

"¿Te gustan los cuentos?"

"Por supuesto que me gustan, me encanta leer…"

"Entonces te traeré un regalo"

Al día siguiente, pasaba por la calle a ver a mi nuevo amigo, al entrar y preguntar por este las enfermeras en vez de perseguirme me llevaron a su ubicación.

Llevaba en mis brazos un libro de cuentos, al entrar, vi a Shinobu con una sonrisa resplandeciente:

"¡Qué felicidad el que hayas venido, Miyagi - san!"

"Como lo prometido es deuda, te traje un libro de cuentos clásicos; mira" (Le muestra un libro de cuentos infantiles)

"Me emociona, nunca mis padres me leyeron cuentos, ya que pasaban de viaje, ¿Me leerás uno?"

"Por supuesto, pero ¿Cuál quieres que lea?"

"Este me gusta" (Señala un titulo con su dedo en el índice)

"Es el Patito feo" (Miyagi mira de forma despectiva el titulo que ha elegido Shinobu)

"Cuéntamelo, sí" (Shinobu le observa fijamente con ojos brillantes)

"Bueno el cuento comienza así; Había una vez una pareja de patos que esperaba el nacimiento de sus hermosos huevos, a los cuales empollaban desde ya tiempo, cuando estos empezaron a eclosionar, todos los patitos nacidos eran hermosos, pero había un huevo que aún no abría, que tardo un día más en nacer, de allí nació un patito que era totalmente diferente a sus hermanos.

Desde un principio sus hermanos le rechazaban.

Aquél patito no se sentía feliz y lloraba, porque deseaba ser igual a sus hermanos.

Un día su madre salió a nadar con sus hermanos dejando a este atrás y asustado se puso a llorar, al ver que estaba perdido, el patito feo nadó y nadó por la laguna hasta encontrar un nido de aves que eran iguales a él, al verlo divisó un ave hermosa y majestuosa que le llamó para que este se acercara, aquel pájaro era un cisne y mirándole a los ojos le quitó las lagrimas y le extendió sus alas para abrazarle: ¿Por qué lloras?, le preguntó el cisne, este respondiéndole: me gustaría ser igual a mis hermanos, para que mi madre no me rechazara.

El cisne quedó sorprendido y acercándose le dijo: para que desearías ser un patito, si tú no eres eso, eres algo más hermoso, que es un cisne.

Al escuchar eso, el patito feo comprendió que no era necesario ser igual al resto para ser algo bello y majestuoso. Colorín colorado este cuento a acabado" (Miyagi cierra el libro)

Al levantar la cabeza observé que Shinobu estaba sollozando, sus tiernos ojos derramaban lágrimas, éste se levantó de la cama y se me lanzó en un abrazo:

"Miyagi, ¿Puedo ser un cisne?" (La voz de Shinobu se le escucha muy baja y tiritona)

Tomé a Shinobu, le senté encima de mis piernas y le acaricié su cabeza, su cabello era suave y medio rubio:

"Por supuesto y podrás volar y salir de éste lugar, como los origamis que lanzas al viento"

"Miyagi, tu me harías un favor más grande que cualquier cosa…"

"¿Cuál sería?" (Miyagi le mira con ojos tiernos)

"Algún día me sacarías de este hospital, para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, como dirían: ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?"(Le observa con una mirada determinada y sonrojado)

"Shinobu, las citas son entre un chico y una chica; bueno sí ese es tú deseo, entonces saldremos la otra semana, pero antes debes pedirle autorización a tu médico"

"A pesar de conocerte muy poco, siento como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, podría decir que te considero más que un amigo, Miyagi" (Shinobu se levanta de su lugar y se recuesta, dándole una tierna sonrisa a Miyagi)

"Yo igual te quiero mucho Shinobu, y estoy feliz de conocerte, pero no se te olvide pedir el permiso a el médico y saldremos la otra semana, para comer un helado"

"Comeremos helado, hace mucho que no pruebo uno, y ¿Qué más haremos?, bueno le diré a mis padres y pediré el consentimiento de ellos y del médico, así podremos ir tranquilos y no nos dirán nada las enfermeras"

N/A: Esto es una recomendación si pueden descargar la canción Insa de DBSK O TVQX para que la escuchen mientras leen , esta historia se basa en esta canción así que espero que les haya gustado y esperen la continuación con ansias... MATTA ASHITA


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**(Los personajes de Junjou Romantica, le pertenecen a la grandiosa maestra Shungiku Nakamura)**

Pasé una semana fantástica con Shinobu-Chin, le puse así después de ver como se escribía su nombre… Durante la semana le conté cuentos y le enseñe un par de cosas sobre literatura, después de una semana de ansiedad por parte de él, llego el día de nuestra "Cita", la cual sería hoy, sus padres accedieron, ya que su médico dijo que un poco de aire fresco no le haría mal:

"Al fin, llegó el gran día" (Shinobu se emociona)

"Te vistes de una manera muy casual, pero te asienta ese tipo de ropa"

"Me hace feliz saber que te gusta como me veo"

Él estaba vestido con un jeans negro, medio ajustado, una polera con gorro y una chaqueta, en su cuello portaba una bufanda. Al verle de pies a cabeza, vi que su contextura era bastante delgada, parecía una chica perfectamente, luego salimos de la habitación de la mano, para que no se me perdiera.

Se abrió la puerta y el sol resplandeciente golpeo nuestros rostros, mientra las nubes se veían lejanas, los edificios eran altos y el viento soplaba entre estos; era un mundo nuevo para aquél joven que salía después de mucho del hospital.

Fuimos al centro comercial, al entrar lo primero que divisamos fue las escaleras automáticas, por lo que Shinobu se emocionó bastante, y al subir se sentía extraño, nunca antes había subido por una, ya que en el hospital siempre se usan ascensores.

Al llegar al patio de comidas, paseamos, este centro comercial tenía una linda y amplia terraza con vista al mar, por lo que pasear por allí fue muy romántico, luego nos devolvimos y compré un helado de tres sabores, ultra-grande para Shinobu-Chin, vimos de vuelta una vista de Tokio nocturna espectacular, una esplendorosa ciudad, ya llegando la hora de regresar:

"Miyagi, he pasado una tarde asombrosa" (Le sonríe y sonroja a la vez)

"Me alegra saber que al fin comiste de nuevo un helado, y que viste el centro comercial"

"Hace mucho que no salía, entré a el hospital antes de que construyeran el centro comercial, me alegra…" (Shinobu se desmaya)

Al ver caer a Shinobu lo alcance a tomar, y rápidamente sacando mi móvil, llamé al hospital. El médico al revisarlo, denotó que había sufrido una recaída grave y que estaría en reposo.

Me sentí culpable por haberle causado daño, no sabía qué realmente sentía por aquel pequeño muchacho, le estaba agarrando cariño, a pesar de no ser mi sangre, le quería, cuando el doctor me dijo aquella noticia, me sentí muy mal, era como si me hubiera autoinfligido un daño grave. Al dejar a Shinobu en el hospital dejé en su velador un libro de cuentos clásicos infantiles, mi número y dirección en un papel que deposite en el índice del libro. Luego de eso me marché, tenía decidido no acercarme más a ese pequeño, y con el corazón roto, me dí cuenta que de verdad le amaba y lo mejor era dejarle…

Ya han pasado tres días, y no he sabido nada de Shinobu, no me ha dado el valor de llamarle y pedirles disculpas a sus padres. De pronto recibí un mensaje a mi teléfono, que decía:

"Te espero en la terraza del centro comercial…"

Al leerlo revisé el remitente y no tenía nombre, sólo por curiosidad me dirigí allí. Al llegar a la terraza, alguien se me lanzó; Al voltearme era Shinobu-Chin, vestido como siempre de una forma muy casual y entre sus manos el libro de cuentos clásicos:

"¡Hola Miyagi!, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡OH!, Shinobu ¿Qué haces aquí?" (Sorpresa y boquiabierto)

"Me escapé del hospital, quería verte, te extrañaba, ya que eres mi única compañía, me dí cuenta que te necesito"

"Pero que dirán tus padres, y tu doctor, te podría dar una recaída"

"No te preocupes, el médico dijo que podría dar una vuelta y regresar, no quería molestarte tanto" (Se desanima un poco)

"Es que me preocupas, te quiero y no desearía que te dañaras por mi culpa"

"No te preocupes Miyagi, yo también… te quiero mucho"

Al escuchar decir esas palabras, con aquella voz melodiosa, dulce, tierna, se me estremeció el cuerpo. Me senté y leí un cuento, al ver que sus ojos brillaban de alegría, le tomé la mano y me lo llevé cerca de un callejón. Nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente, ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?, pensé, al verlo me dí cuenta que este sentimiento era más que cariño. Cerré los ojos y en un instante vi que Shinobu también hacía lo mismo, escuche un estruendo, al abrir mis ojos, vi a mi Shinobu-Chin cayendo, ¡Era otro ataque!, le tomé y llamé rápidamente a la ambulancia. Se lo llevaron de emergencia, pero esta vez era algo grave, sólo tomé su mano de camino a la clínica y estaba fría, cada vez su calor se volvía más tenue, desaparecía. Los paramédicos trataban de estabilizarle, al llegar al hospital, le llevaron a urgencias. El diagnostico del doctor destrozó mi cariño, el mundo se caía a pedazos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas:

"A Shinobu Takatsuki, le quedan… Dos semanas de vida…"

Me encerré por una semana, sin saber de Shinobu, lloré y lloré, mis ojos se secaron de tanta pena y dolor que tenía. El día viernes llegó una carta a mi departamento, era una invitación, era de… Shinobu, decía que iba a ser su cumpleaños el domingo, y que necesitaba a alguien, era una fiesta privada, sólo nosotros dos. Al ver que era su letra, me sentí más tranquilo, debía aprovechar al máximo esta última semana. Aquél día casi nos besamos, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿Dos chicos?, pues no importaba, quizá fue sólo un impulso desesperado.

Llegando el domingo, me acerque a la habitación de Shinobu y golpeando, me abrió personalmente. Se me lanzó y casi nos caímos:

"Me alegra que pudieras venir, estoy feliz"

"y… ¿Cómo estas?"

"Estoy bien, aunque sé la noticia, y de verdad me duele sólo tener dos semana de vida (se llenan sus ojos de lagrimas), no me arrepiento de nada, y… quería conversar contigo, mis padres no vendrán, así que no habrá nadie que nos moleste"

"y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" (Miyagi toma asiento cerca de la cama de Shinobu)

"Quiero pedirte un favor" (desvía la mirada hacia un lado)

"¿Cuál es?" (Miyagi se pone serio)

"Quiero que nos escapemos… deseo viajar a mi antigua casa, en el campo, quiero ver el árbol que plante antes de ingresar al hospital (Shinobu mira decididamente a Miyagi)

"No quiero…" (Miyagi se molesta)

"Aunque tenga que ir contigo, o sin ti, iré, debo hacerlo…"

(Miyagi conciencia: "Que determinación más grande tiene este chiquillo")

"Esta bien, prefiero que vayas acompañado, a que te de algo estando solo"

"En este caso… ya tengo un plan, mañana las enfermeras salen a almorzar a las una, me vienes a buscar y salimos por el ascensor que nadie usa, que se encuentra aquí detrás" (Shinobu señala una dirección)

"Habías planeado todo, ¿Hace cuanto que lo llevabas pensando?"

"Desde el momento, en que presentía que me acompañarías a mi viaje, osea de hace una semana"

"¿Ya sabias que accedería?" (Miyagi le mira con una ceja levantada)

"Por supuesto, estoy feliz de que me hayas dicho sí a mi propuesta"

En ese momento me acerqué y tomé el cabello de Shinobu y lo acaricie, no quería soltarle, aquél sentimiento que había comenzado como curiosidad, se transformó en cariño, y después de cariño, terminó volviéndome un loco enamorado, por aquel chico que se veía tan inofensivo, tan dulce, tan débil, sólo sé que ahora este viaje, nos hará descubrir muchas cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**(Los personajes de Junjou Romantica, le pertenecen a la grandiosa maestra Shungiku Nakamura)**

Ya era de tarde, y había pedido por adelantado mis vacaciones, había tenido que mentir, para poder acompañar a Shinobu-Chin. Agarré mis maletas y guardé el dinero suficiente para poder salir de la ciudad, debíamos viajar en mi auto y nuestro primer destino era Yokohama, al entrar al hospital, las enfermeras me atendieron y me dejaron pasar como siempre, al golpear la puerta de la habitación de Shinobu, y abrirla un poco, observé que este se veía muy decaído, pero al ver que le observaba se me lanzó y prendió a mi cuello, esperamos a las una de la tarde, y al ser la hora ambos tomamos las maletas y rápidamente descendimos por el ascensor, salimos por la puerta de emergencia donde estaban estacionadas las ambulancias, y al final llegamos a mi automóvil. Nos apresuramos a entrar y salimos rápidamente de allí:

"Lo logramos Miyagi…" (Shinobu se acerca y da un besito en la mejilla)

El recibir aquel roce cálido de los labios de Shinobu, me sonrojé, subí las ventanas del auto y sólo puse la calefacción, ya entrando a la carretera, vimos a Tokio de noche, con unas hermosas luces:

"Shinobu mira, este es Tokio de noche, la visión más hermosa de una mega polis"

"Es hermosa, nunca antes había visto una ciudad tan grande de noche… es tan linda"

"Ahora iremos a Yokohama, allí hay muchos restauran que podríamos visitar, además nuestro destino, tu casa de campo…"

"Miyagi…hay un deseo que siempre quise cumplir…"

"¿Cuál es?, lo que sea, yo lo haré realidad"

"Siempre… quise casarme… con alguien especial"

(Miyagi se impacta)

"¿Qué es lo que me tratas de insinuar?" (Impactado y nervioso)

"Que si nosotros nos podríamos vestir de una pareja casada y nos sacamos unas fotos, y compramos anillos de compromiso" (Cada vez que menciona una palabra su rostro se vuelve más rojo)

"jeje je… Shinobu si este es tu deseo, entonces, hagámoslo, aunque se verá un poco extraño, pero creo que esta bien, además nunca antes has salido con una chica, así que por eso accedo ante tu petición"

"Me hace feliz escuchar eso Miyagi"

"Creo que aunque sea raro el que tenga que llevarte a una casa de novios, y que te pruebes vestidos de novia, cumpliré tu deseo"

"Miyagi… ya me esta dando un poco de sueño…"

"Si quieres te recuestas en el asiento trasero, allí estarás más cómodo"

En ese mismo instante Shinobu ya se había quedado dormido, el puro hecho de ver que viajábamos le ayudaba en su sueño, al ver su rostro dormido, pude darme cuenta que era la persona más adorable al ver su rostro bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Ya se hacía de día cuando el amanecer nos saludaba, en ese momento llegamos a Yokohama. Al llegar, fuimos a un hotel al que ambos podíamos acceder, era un hotel lujoso, los padres de Shinobu le había juntado mucho dinero desde pequeño, pero al contraer su enfermedad y quedar para siempre en el hospital ese dinero sólo se ocupó para esos gastos, por lo que Shinobu gastó en nuestro alojamiento, y además todas nuestras necesidades estaban cubiertas. En la tarde tuve que ir con Shinobu a ver su traje de novia, pero ¿Cómo probárselo?, muy simple, engañamos a la vendedora, excusándonos que la novia tuvo un contratiempo y que Shinobu tenia su misma talla, porque eran mellizos.

El vestido que compramos era muy lindo, a pesar de que la parte delantera del vestido le quedaba suelta -por obvias razones-, y lo ajustamos a las necesidades de mi amado, por mi parte un traje elegante que elegimos entre los dos.

Ya haciéndose de noche, Shinobu se sintió un poco mal, y aunque teníamos camas separadas él se terminó recostando conmigo:

"Miyagi… hace mucho que no sentía el calor de alguien al recostarme…"

"Yo diría lo mismo, como vivo solo, te tengo sólo a ti de compañía después de mi tedioso trabajo"

"Miyagi…gracias por estar conmigo"

Sentía su cabeza en mi pecho, el sentía mis latidos acelerados, el sólo sentir el calor de aquel chiquillo mi cuerpo se agitaba, mi corazón se aceleraba y me ponía nervioso, él se acomodaba, hasta terminar envueltos ambos en un abrazo. Él desprendía un magnetismo tan grande que atraía a mi cuerpo, le necesitaba y por mi parte no quería por nada dejarle a merced de la muerte.

Ya amaneciendo, Shinobu-Chin se sentía mejor, pero aún así le deje en cama y me dirigí a elegir los anillos de compromiso, al comprarlos, y este al verlos más tarde se enrojecía, y este acercándose, me abrazó.

Más tarde mi acompañante se arregló y nos fuimos al templo de buda, que es bastante conocido en la zona, nos lavamos las manos antes de enfrentar a buda y le rezamos por la salud de mi Shinobu… Luego nos dirigimos a uno de los restauran más antiguo de Yokohama, que precisamente era un templo antes, comimos un poco de soba y luego nos retiramos.

Ya de mañana debía cumplir el sueño de Shinobu, porque debíamos ir a su antigua casa.

Cuando desperté, observé a Shinobu recostado nuevamente a mi lado; las lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos:

"¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?"

Al decir esas palabras los ojos de Shinobu se abrieron, me miraron fijamente, como hipnotizados, y este lentamente se acercó, cerró sus ojos y… me besó…

Acepte aquel pequeño regalo, al alejar nuestros rostros, la mirada de Shinobu volvía de un trance, se acercó y me abrazó:

"Nunca me voy a ir de tu lado… aún después de la muerte"

Luego de esas lindas palabras, nos levantamos, salimos; llegamos a una cabina de fotografías, rápidamente nos cambiamos y nos sacamos las fotos, luego nos desvestimos de nuevo y nos fuimos como si no hubiera pasado nada, más tarde en la playa, en medio del atardecer le regale mi amor convertido en un anillo, me acerqué y le besé sus cálidos labios… Aquel chico que al principio no era nada, me convirtió en su esclavo, me amarró con su calidez, y me ató con su corazón.

Ya de noche fijamos rumbo a la casa de campo de Shinobu, estaba bastante vieja, y al llegar divisamos un árbol grande.

Shinobu abrió la antigua casa y nos quedaríamos hasta que apareciera el alba.

Era de mañana, pero estaba nublado, salimos a caminar un rato, y ya volviendo a Shinobu-Chin le empezó a dar un ataque… el momento que no quería que llegara… ya estaba sucediendo… destino… maldigo mi destino… pero… no me arrepiento, salí corriendo con Shinobu en mis brazos, me senté con él junto al árbol:

"Gracias, Miyagi, ahora que veo a este árbol, me doy cuenta que a crecido mucho, y tú me has ayudado a nutrirlo"

"Y, ¿Cómo he hecho eso?"

"Enseñándome y regalándome tu amor"

Un montón de lágrimas fluyeron a mis ojos y las nubes se juntaban en el cielo, parecía que llovería pronto. Shinobu extendió su brazo y tocó la corteza de su árbol:

"Miyagi, no creó que aguante más este ataque, sólo me queda decirte que, Te amo…"

Al decir esas pequeñas palabras, Shinobu-Chin empezó a enfriarse, lentamente cerró sus ojos grises, no alcancé a dar una respuesta a su declaración, cuando este ya no respondía, le abracé fuertemente entre mis brazos. El cielo empezó a derramar lágrimas ante tan trágica escena, sólo pude llorar…

Acerqué mi oído a su pecho para escuchar sus latidos, cada vez más lento… más frío…

Un sólo y último latido… ¿Este es el fin?...

Levante mi rostro y empezó a llover, cada vez más, la lluvia se intensificaba, mientras tomaba su cuerpo frío y sin vida, corrí a casa, le sequé…mis ojos lloraban, se escurrían de dolor, ya era inevitable, esta persona a la que le entregue un pedacito de mí, me había dejado.

Recordé mientras vestía su cuerpo, aquella sonrisa deslumbrante, de pronto:

"¡Miyagi!, soy feliz…"

Escuché, ¿Un espectro?, ¿Un reflejo?, ¿Un deseo?, escuchar su calida voz decirme que se encontraba feliz por estar conmigo, sólo quería escucharle una vez más…

Me recosté junto a él, cada momento y recuerdo era repasado en mi memoria, cada sonrisa, cada beso, aquel último te amo:

"¿Por qué lo quitaste de mi lado?, Kami-sama ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué este pequeño chiquillo no puede ser feliz por primera vez?, sólo ha habido infortunios en su vida, y siempre me repetía que yo era su única felicidad. En este momento mi vida no tiene sentido, porque me has quitado a la única persona que tendrá mi corazón"

El silencio era abrazador, se escuchaban las gotas estrellarse con el suelo, aquel árbol mecido por el viento tormentoso, aquello que representaba nuestro amor; me volvió su prisionero, aquel joven era el dueño de la llave de mi corazón…

Abracé su cuerpo y sentía cada vez más su ausencia…

Ya era tarde, el cansancio era fuerte y mi cuerpo no podría resistir más, sólo pude recordar una última cosa; Cuando fuimos a Yokohama recorrimos el templo de buda, allí rezamos por Shinobu y su enfermedad… ¿Acaso me estaba castigando?, sólo pude rezar:

"Kami-sama, sé que realmente nuestro amor no podía ser desde un principio, por el sólo hecho de ser completamente distintos, pero hay un poder muy grande que me ata a este chiquillo, que es el gran amor que le siento, y nunca le podré abandonar… sólo te pido que me ayudes a seguir adelante, porque ya no tengo porque seguir viviendo, de verdad lo amo…" (Miyagi cae dormido)

Escuché un sórdido latido…

Mientras dormía en un estado inconsciente, escuché su voz diciéndome:

"Miyagi, ¿Por qué lloras?, si te dije que estaría contigo por siempre, fue una promesa y siempre se mantendrá" (Shinobu toma con sus delicadas manos lentamente la cabeza de Miyagi y la acerca a su pecho en un abrazo)

Desperté, ¿Un sueño?, acerqué mi oído a su pecho inconcientemente para comprobar que realmente todo era un sueño, ya que había escuchado su último latido…

Sólo escuché un latido muy bajo… lentamente empecé a despertar de la somnolencia:

"Esto no es un sueño…" (Miyagi acerca su oído al pecho de Shinobu, se escucha otro pequeño latido)

Escuché un latido pequeño… no era un sueño, Shinobu había cumplido su promesa, tomé su cabeza delicadamente y la acerqué a mi pecho, me puse llorar incontrolablemente de alegría, sólo me restaba dar gracias:

"Gracias Kami-sama por devolvérmelo, voy a aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad que nos das, gracias por darme una razón para vivir y continuar, también para que junto a este joven tan lindo podamos ser felices por siempre"


End file.
